Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
Description of the Related Art
Examples of important evaluation items for a golf club include a flight distance.
A golf club intending the increase of the flight distance has been proposed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-201911 discloses a wood club in which the rate of mass of a head to the total mass of a golf club is 73% or greater and 81% or less. A golf club considering the stability of swing has been proposed. Japanese Patent No. 3735208 discloses a golf club in which a moment of inertia (g·m2) about a grip end is 200 or greater and 300 or less and the period (sec) of flexural vibration is 0.2650 or greater and 0.340 or less. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-81688 (US2013/0095944) discloses a golf club in which (Wh/Wc)×(Lg/Ls) is equal to or greater than 0.365.